rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Azuen Hot-5hot
Description Physical Description Azuen has sharp features as well as a lithe athletic build. He is fair skinned with his golden blonde hair short and styled excessively. He has great posture but an annoying tendency to lean against walls. Outfit He wears a Leather jacket with his symbol on it worn over a red polo,black boot-cut jeans, as well as his favorite pair of golden aviator shades. Colors Bright colors mixed with black, notably black and red while his symbol is golden. Personality Very narcissistic, extremely flashy to a fault even. Hot-5hot thinks he’s all that and it doesn't help his ego that he is good at what he does. Techy but still cool. Will talk for hours if someone asks about technology, and always prefers to hack first shoot next question last. Doesn't mind doing what must be done to fix a problem. Relationships Reputation Known vigilante and hacker, it's finding him that's the hard part. He gets the job done and generally will do a job with morals over money in his mind. Known to be narcissistic, brash, and brave.....though the bravery may just be his belief that he is untouchable. Friends He's got a hard shell, and it takes quite a bit to be considered a friend by him, the rule of thumb is would he be willing to put a gun in your hand and trust you to keep him in one piece. * John Doe * Glitch * Auren Goldenvoice * Vale Springwing Romance He has always just kind of tripped into romance and, like a jellyfish on the waves, he just goes along with what's happened. He's been in many relationships- though they rarely last long due to his vigilante nature... and his brashness, but he is currently involved with Candy Poprocks.... and Deviant Red. Don't ask him how that works, he doesn't know either. Weapon(s) He has many many many weapons, most of them weaker smaller concealed arms. However he does have a few staples. Hot and Shot Two pistols (Hand cannons), very easily quickdrawn, that have onboard computers to provide a heads up display to the wielder if they have linked glasses or another way to connect (his semblance). They are very fast and weighty; Big for pistols. Loaded with various dust rounds for additional effect, it packs enough punch to stop a charging Grimm in its tracks- and everything behind it. The Bad News A high powered Sniper rifle that folds down to be concealed on his back. It's really stolen experimental technology with special abilities. Unfortunatley, it was never perfected, and which ability it has is left up to a roulette. 1- Bad news, the weapons has jammed trying to spin the loader. 2-3- Red hot: Loaded with concentrated red dust, the shots fired leave a trail of heat in their wake and the barrel glowing red. The extra heat and dust makes them very valuable for penetrating armor. The heat created makes it unsafe to continue to shoot afterwards, bringing the gun out of commision (Non lethal: Fire Cage, the shot splits midair, 4 shards landing on the ground, 4 hovering in the air above them in an electromagnetic field. Firey dust then lattices between them) 4-5- Deep freeze: Loaded with concentrated white dust, the shots fired create large shards of ice upon impact. If they collide with the ground it makes the terrain slippery and difficult to traverse. The unstable dust freezes up the firing pin in the process, leaving the gun unable to fire for a short time. (Non lethal: Deep freeze’s nonlethal version is made to hit the body and cease movement rather than impede terrain) 6-7- Greased Lightning: Loaded with concentrated Yellow dust, the shots fired have a tendancy to break the sound barrier. reaching the target around the same time the trigger is pulled and arcing with the elements once it does connect. The speed these bullets leave require the gun to be cleaned before another round can be loaded. (Non lethal: Lightning Whip, the bullet streaks like a lightning bolt and wraps arround the target. The Bad News must anchor itself before firing this shot) 8-9- Earthshaker: Loaded with high explosives, these shots are made to deconstruct defenses and break down shields. The backdraft created from firing these shots is too forceful to be used in medium distances, though. The force is dangerous as it is and the gun’s safeties will not allow another to be fired after the first for a short time. (Non Lethal: Forget Me Not, a very powerful beanbag round incapacitating lesser targets in a single shot, and stunning greater targets. The ideal non lethal shot) 10- Cataclysm: These rounds are the most powerful in Hot-5hot’s arsenal; an incredibly unstable combination of dust and chemicals, The resulting shot is generally devastating, as it’s an abomination of science itself- the destructive force of all the elements striking with the devastating ingenuity of human explosives, The loader empties itself completley doing this requiring a full reload and time to cool off. (Non Lethal: The End Of The World, while the gun IS in the nonlethal mode, this round will still be very dangerous if it hits a person. It is made to be aimed at terrain and it will tear it asunder, showering the area with pockmarks, ice pillars, firey ground, and lightning rods) Semblance and Special Skills His original semblance, "Hot Shot", allowed him to manipulate fire, but he lost that semblance when he went through the ALTR program and instead gained Technomancy. His new semblance allows him to interact and interface with technology from a distance. He has of course specially altered all of his personal electronics to make this even smoother and it allows him to be incredibly effective on or off the field of battle. Brief History Azuen was a technological genius, originally possessing a pyromancy semblance he was a vigilante who’s fire power earned him the nickname Hot-5hot. He soon joined up with a group of like minded individuals and began to fight crime across the kingdoms. Possessing a unique trait according to the Vashta Oculus (Shadow Eye), who had captured him and raised him from a young age for this purpose, put him through the ALTR program. When he left the program him and his team had been enhanced and changed, including their semblance’s Hot-5hot lost his namesake instead gaining the ability to interface with electronics from afar. Trivia *He has a near crippling fear of AI. *Hides out in a fortified WareHouse on the docks Warehouse 13 *Has brushed with death more times than he cares to admit, and believes he has found a way to live forever *His own cybernetic implants damaged and poisoned his Aura, so in a fight he dodges and maintains a safe distance not having much in the way of defense.